


revenge

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: "someone ate the last macaron, and lup’s out for revenge" requested by anonymous





	revenge

Lup had dibs on that macaron. She had dibs and everybody knew it. She doesn’t want to be dramatic, but short of “being trapped in an umbrella for twelve years” and “the entire world being swallowed up by an eldritch vore plane,” someone swiping the last macaron from under her nose is _probably_ the worst thing that’s ever happened to her.

(Alright, it’s not, but she’s irritated like it is. Those are good fucking macarons. And she had _dibs_.)

She bursts into the dining room where the rest of the former IPRE (sans Taako) is sitting in a family reunion of sorts with her eyes blazing. “Which of you nerds,” she says slowly, “stole the last macaron.”

There’s absolute silence. Whoever did it knows that they fucked up.

“Lup–” Barry starts, but she cuts him off.

“Did you do this? Betrayer,” she accuses, her voice low, even shocked.

“No, Lup, I–”

“Whichever one of you did better ‘fess up. Magnus? Magnus, was it you?” she demands, and Magnus looks up at her indignantly before a dawning expression of guilt and abject horror crosses his face.

“Oh, no,” he says softly. The fact that he clearly feels genuinely bad about it mitigates Lup’s anger a little bit, but she narrows her eyes.

“For shame, Burnsides,” she says. “For shame. To think–” but she’s cut off by the door to the dining room swinging open behind her as Taako nearly bumps into her, tray of freshly baked macarons in hand.

“Jeez, Lulu, right in the way,” he says, dodging past her to set the macarons down on the table. Lup and Magnus lock eyes for a moment and he mouths “sorry,” but with the fresh delivery, she supposes she can let it slide.

_This time._

**Author's Note:**

> does lup know i'd die for her. [i take fic requests on my tumblr!](https://traumataako.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
